


santa baby

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: Christmas themed Shimadacest porn. That's all it is.





	

Hanzo curses.

This isn't what he expected to see first thing upon waking; Genji, sitting astride his lap, completely naked except for the Santa hat that rests on his head, charmingly crooked and off center. Hanzo involuntarily stiffens his body, hands finding purchase on the flare of Genji’s hips to settle his gentle rocking movements that has Hanzo coming out of sleep dazed and incredibly confused. He’s also hard--so hard that it makes his head spin moments after waking as all the blood rushes to the lower half of his body.

Genji’s grinding on Hanzo’s dick with a slow roll of his hips, hands pressed flat on Hanzo’s chest as he pushes down and wiggles his cunt, bare and wet, along Hanzo’s rigid cock. The sensation makes a stunted sound akin to a gasp escape from Hanzo’s parted lips. His mouth works in mute motions, words warbled as he tries to grasp what exactly is happening as he tries to make sense out of his sleep hazed mind, understanding that Genji is not some dream he’s having.

“Genji…?” Hanzo murmurs groggily, blinking up at his younger brother with confusion. “What are you doing?”

Genji smiles fondly as he braces his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and leans down so that his nose brushes the round tip of Hanzo’s own. He nudges against Hanzo playfully, nipping at his lips. He smells good; like amber and sweet spice and Hanzo feels himself throb all throughout his most intimate parts, settling as raised goosebumps on his arms.

“Merry Christmas Hanzo,” Genji says, mischievous gleam in his eyes as he subtly re-adjusts his hat. “I wanted to give you your present.” His hips push back then, grounding against Hanzo, the drag of his pussy hot and deliciously drenched. Hanzo doesn’t have the willpower to stop it like he knows he should; Genji feels like something wondrous in the cage of his hands, gripping his waist firm and taut as he helps Genji slide back and forth over him with a sense of awe.

“Mm,” Genji hums with satisfaction, lids lowering. He rears back onto his knees, running his hands all over Hanzo’s chest in erotic sweeps as Hanzo’s cock fits snug in-between the space of Genji’s lower lips, grazing his clit with each thrust. Hanzo bites his bottom lip into his mouth with a low, pleasured sound, shifting his legs so his knees are bent and his feet are flat on the bed.

“God, you feel so good,” Genji sighs absentmindedly, rolling his hips in slow, exaggerated motions to feel every raised, pulsing vein running along the length of Hanzo’s cock. Genji’s eyes refocus as he looks back down at Hanzo, grinning with all his teeth. “You wanna fuck me, don’t you? Tell me how much you want me.” The hand that reaches back and encases Hanzo’s balls in Genji’s sure grip makes Hanzo jerk, then hiss at how sensitive he’s always been there and just how easily Genji is able to play him.

Hanzo’s teeth grind together, practically gnashing. “ _Genji_.”

“Use your words brother, and don’t be stingy,” Genji grins, smug. “Just tell me that you want to fuck me--that you want to be inside of me until you bust. It’s not that hard.”

Hanzo eyes narrow in displeasure, shifting his weight uneasily. He still gets flustered like a young schoolboy by Genji’s choice of words whenever they do things like this. His brother is insatiable and openly displays his sexuality for all to see without shame; it’s the exact opposite of how they were brought up to be, and while Hanzo is loathed to admit that he might actually like Genji’s brazen disposition, he still has a twinge of disapproval that hangs close by like a shadow every time Genji expresses his more carnal nature.

“You’re so vulgar and crude. Who taught you how to speak like this?”

Laughing lightly, Genji leans down and pecks softly at Hanzo’s parted lips before Hanzo can persuade him to stick around for more, less Genji become distracted.

Shrugging, Genji says, “Doesn’t matter who taught me, just matters that you like it when I do.”

Hanzo huffs, but doesn’t deny it. Genji would see right through him like he always does if he did.

“Okay then. If my words are what you want...” Hanzo murmurs, low and considering, running his hands along Genji’s sides, unseeing.

He’ll allow himself to play by Genji’s rules, if only for a short, indulgent moment. “I want to be surrounded by the hot heat of you. I want to plunder it until you lose your breath and beg me to make you move.” So subtly, Hanzo begins pushing Genji back until he’s positioned perfectly right above the head of Hanzo’s cock, rocking his hips in miniscule motions that start to edge Hanzo inside that tight, little hole inch by inch.

Hanzo’s breath deepens, already overwhelmed and wanting so much as he swallows thickly, trying to contain his urge of just slamming Genji the rest of the way down. Genji mewls quietly, widening the stance of his legs and baring his weight against Hanzo’s chest as he begins to enter Genji.

“ _Fuck_ \--Genji, just--”

“Tell me more,” Genji says on a rush of breath. His eyes are bright and alive--glistening as they sometimes do--and Hanzo is utterly fascinated and enraptured by him. There’s never been, nor will there ever be, a person he desires more than this. “Tell me more--tell me anything--just, _please_.”

Hanzo blood sears in his very veins, scorching him from the inside out as he steadies his feet on the bed and pushes the rest of the way up into Genji’s body while in tandem, Genji bares down onto his cock. Finally, Hanzo is fully inside, practically gasping at how heavenly Genji manages to feel each and every time.

Hanzo breathes down as much air as he can as he shifts his body so that his elbows digs into the mattress and provides a balance so he can have Genji bouncing in his lap. His free hand guides Genji, resting so tight on his hip that the pads of his fingertips leave indents as Hanzo helps Genji slam down with each upward thrust of his hips. The sounds accumulating between them are loud and wet; the filthy squelch of Genji’s pussy and the continuous chorus of damp skin smacking together in a fevered rhythm only adding to the building heat.

Even Genji’s santa hat bounces along right with him until it tumbles off. He doesn’t seem to notice or care. His eyes are focused solely on Hanzo, almost unnerving with their intensity. Hanzo can tell he’s trying not to close his eyes or throw his head back in pleasure for whatever reasons.

Hanzo suddenly wants to unmake Genji and shape him anew.

Hanzo grins around a pant, sweat gathering around his temples as he continues to keep this piercing eye contact going between them.

“You’re gonna come,” He grunts, sounding more like a demand than a simple observation. “Filthy little slut is gonna come from fucking his own brother’s cock,” Hanzo chuckles weakly. “Does that turn you on, Genji? The fact that I’m fucking you?”

If Genji wasn’t absolutely gushing before, he most definitely is now. He shivers and curses, losing their unspoken game of keeping direct eye contact as his lashes flutter shut and his head angles up towards the ceiling, mouth agape as Hanzo fucks these needy, high pitched noises out of Genji’s throat.

He’s never looked more beautiful.

“ _Oh god--haa_ \--right there--you’re--”

“Gonna make you come?” Hanzo guesses arrogantly, breath growing quicker as his heartbeat accelerates.

Genji claws at Hanzo chest, moaning loudly as he bounces harder, faster, hitting that spot deep inside that has Genji shaking and twitching until he can’t move his legs anymore and Hanzo has to take over. Hanzo quickly rolls Genji onto his back, lifting his legs over his shoulders only to resume his fast, punishing pace as he drills Genji into the mattress.

“Hanzo!” Genji screams, toes curling.

“Yeah, just like that, just like that.”

“ _Holy shit--hng_ \--fuck, I’m gonna come,” Genji whines, swiftly moving a hand in between his legs and circling his clit with ferociously eager movements.

Genji’s body explodes then--there is no other word for it--shaking and convulsing as he comes intensely on Hanzo’s cock still battering into him.

It’s the hottest thing--watching Genji come--so Hanzo is not too far behind.

He promptly pulls out of Genji’s body, fisting his cock with hurried tugs and Genji’s name falling off his lips in a tortured moan. He sprays all over Genji’s pussy, rubbing out the last few drops before pushes back in to feel the heat and the soft velvety wetness of Genji’s walls surrounding him one last time.

Hanzo huffs, carefully maneuvering Genji’s legs off his shoulders and laying them back down onto the bed before he follows suit.

“Merry Christmas, brother,” Genji whispers tiredly. “I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

Cracking a small smile, Hanzo shuffles closer to Genji’s side, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck so he can smell himself on his younger brother.

“I most certainly did.”


End file.
